1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a cooling system and an electronic device using the cooling system.
2. Description of Related Art
In order to reduce noise, rigid specifications for sound quality have been enacted in industry. In those specifications, loudness, tonality, and modulation strength are all important measurable parameters.
In an electronic device, such as a computer, a fan is commonly employed for dissipating heat. The fan drives the airflow to dissipate heat, however, aerodynamic noise is correspondingly generated, creating health hazards and impairing communications. Modulation strength is a major parameter of aerodynamic noise.